


FYI

by mysticlesbian



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticlesbian/pseuds/mysticlesbian
Summary: Just any FYIs I need to give.





	FYI

There is a wattpad account that has published some of "After What She'd Done (working title)" and "let's forget about reality". This does belong to me; however I have lost access to it. Which quite frankly sucks, because I think there was a typo somewhere. Anyway, in case anyone sees that sometime, just wanted to explain.

Thanks.


End file.
